The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. One area of importance associated with network communications relates to bandwidth. Various protocols may be used in order to properly dismiss or otherwise remove communications links and tunnels that occupy valuable bandwidth in a network architecture. Additionally, various operations may be performed in order to reserve or otherwise request bandwidth for communications links and tunnels. The proliferation of network devices and components, such as wireless communications elements for example, have made network resources more scarce and increased the importance of having appropriate bandwidth management protocols.
Management protocols should generally be capable of accommodating significant amounts of traffic for devices and components in communication systems and architectures. In executing bandwidth management, it is important to minimize bottlenecks, impedances, and other points of congestion caused by increased communications and responses that are propagating via suitable communication links. Excessive traffic between a terminal and a network gateway may overburden components and elements in a network architecture and deteriorate system performance because of the resources utilized to effectuate these communications. Thus, the ability to provide for effective bandwidth management without inhibiting system speed or hindering system performance presents a significant challenge to network designers and communication system operators.